Playmaker
by Danse Pleuvoir
Summary: It's senior year at East High for the gang! Christmas vacation is in a week, and everyone is very excited! It's a Troyella Christmas story.
1. Chapter 1

**Playmaker**

"Wow! I can't believe it's nearly Christmas Vacation!" Gabriella said as she sat down at her lunch table, already crowded with her friends.

"I know, this year has gone by so fast," Taylor responded eating a bite of her pasta.

"Well, we have been busy, _very_ busy," Kelsi broke in. "I mean, with the fall musical ending, and the scholastic decathlon, and basketball."

"Yeah, jeez, you're right. School is, like, halfway over!" Chad answered, smiling widely as he high fived Zeke and Jason. "On to college! Yep, parties and girls galore!"

"Hey!" Taylor slapped Chad in the arm from her seat beside him. He winced in pain, but slinked back.

"Well, you can't forget the studying…" Gabriella said sincerely.

"Oh, only _you_ would say that," Troy said kissing her on the cheek sweetly.

"Aw, get a room!" Chad said woefully as he hid his face in his hands.

"Is that all that's on your mind?" Taylor asked, giving him a look of complete dissatisfaction.

"Yep," Chad smiled and scooted closer to Taylor. She raised her eyebrows at him in return, before scooting farther away from him.

Soon, the lunch bell had rung in the jungle of a cafeteria, allowing the truck loads of rowdy teenagers to file orderly…well, not orderly…out of the lunch room.

Gabriella and Troy were soon through the crowd, and ended up at Gabriella's locker. She picked up her history book and binder from the second shelf of her very organized locker, and turned back to look at Troy.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella wondered aloud trying to make eye contact with Troy. "You seem like out on planet Pluto or something."

"Nope, I'm absolutely fine. Can't a good looking guy like me just look at his beautiful girlfriend without getting in trouble for it?" he responded.

"You're right," and with that she reached up on her tip-toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Troy asked as they were casually walking down the street after school, hands connected.

"Well, I for one, have never gotten that close to falling asleep in Mr. Barne's History class. It's like he was trying to bore us with the learning of ancient civilizations," Gabriella said turning to Troy.

"Wow. Did I just hear Gabriella Montez, the school lover, say she almost fell asleep during class?" Troy asked with a very solemn, but caring smirk on his face.

"I can get tired during the day you know," she said as she continued walking at leisurely pace.

Troy and Gabriella were now very close, Troy with his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. As they were nearing Gabriella's house, they passed "Charlie's Pet Store".

"Oh my gosh! Troy look! Isn't that the most adorable dog you have ever seen?" Gabriella ran up to the window looking at a small blackish color teacup poodle.

"Yeah," Troy said shoving his hands in is cargo pants' pockets, and began to nod is head.

Gabriella turned around to look at Troy, her face flushed, and smiling giddily. "What? Troy, you're staring again."

Troy grinned as he stepped closer to the brown haired girl in front of him. "Well, the dog is very cute. But not as cute as you." He put his arms around her waist and gave her short, but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Okay, well we better get going. My mom is going to wonder where I am," Gabriella said as she started for the end of the street.

"Yeah, I suppose," Troy said slowly grabbing her hand, and quickly steeling a glance at the tiny dog in the window.

As they approached Gabriella's front door, Troy stopped and pulled Gabriella close to him.

"Thanks for letting me walk you home," Troy said, stepping closer to her so their bodies nearly touched.

Gabriella grinned slyly, "I see…" she lifted her arms casually and placed them around his neck in an interlocked form. They fit perfectly…

"You know," Troy barely whispered, "I've been wanting to do something all day." Gabriella simply smiled and reached up on her tip toes. Their lips quivered above the other's for a moment, before connecting with full force. The two stayed their for a few moments…at their own place in time…in each other's arms.

Gabriella was the first to pull away. "Well…I'll see you later…"

"Yeah," Troy blushed slightly for a reason unknown to him, but watched her as she stepped into the house, giving him a quick glance before closing the door behind her.

Troy stood there, grinning awkwardly. It took him a moment to realize where he was, but then he smiled at the shut door, and turned on his heels to walk back down the walkway.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and strolled down the sidewalk, his mind focused on what easily wasn't the black asphalt laying out before him. No, his mind was set on her…Gabriella.

He pictured her face, alive with excitement as she squealed with joy for the puppy in the window of the pet shop, and he couldn't help but smile more.

Soon, he was passing that small, quaint, store once more, and he paused at the window, gleaming with the sun's reflection. He looked past the glint in the window to see that same poodle, staring straight back at him. Troy felt an odd twinge in his stomach, and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, wondering for a second how unusually special the dog seemed. But he shook his head of the thought and stepped slowly away from the store.

The next days passed by, oddly enough, slowly for Troy, Gabriella, and their friends. But each and every day grew longer and more tiresome, and soon they were yearning to be released for break.

Troy had many more things on his mind, however. For every day he walked Gabriella home (which was every single day) they passed Charlie's Pet Store, and each and every day that same puppy was in the window. Soon, Gabriella seemed attached to the creature behind the window, and her face never diminished of the enthusiasm for seeing its face staring back at her through the glass.

Troy always felt that odd twinge in his stomach when he looked at the dog, and it seemed as if it was calling him…but Troy always inwardly scolded himself for thinking a dog could be calling him.

Friday eventually came around after a long wait filled with work, anxiousness, and excitement. All Gabriella could think about was Christmas and how it was going to be the best holiday ever! Troy was excited to be with Gabriella during the break. He had never had a real girlfriend that he was so amazed by, and he was anxious to be spending the "most wonderful time of the year" with her.

"Finally, it's over. That was the longest week of my life," Gabriella said sliding one of her last books into her locker. She carefully pulled out her bag, and began to put her phone, keys, and ipod into it, as well as a few little gifts her friends had given her.

"I know. I thought I was going to turn fifty by the time the week was over," Troy said leaning his athletic body against the blue-colored locker next to Gabriella's. "It's amazing how time fly's when your having fun, but doesn't even walk when you're excited about something."

"I get what you mean completely. Let me just get my sweater on. Then I will be good to go," Gabriella said as she locked her locker. She carefully pulled her sweater over her head. Before she started to move, Troy put a little section of dark brown hair behind the girl's ear. "Thanks," she responded.

As they walked along the street, Gabriella could not stop talking about how excited and pumped she was for Christmas. Troy listened and was amazed by how thrilled someone could over a 24 hour period of time.

"I mean, I have never been somewhere during Christmas like this. It is so great to have so many friends and knowing that I won't be moving during break. I finally get to relax," she said as she moved her slim figure closer to her boyfriend.

"Not to mention your loving boyfriend you have," Troy chuckled, as he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, careful not to disorient her.

"Of course," she said as they turned the corner. "So what are you hoping to get from Santa?"

Gabriella barely got the words out. Her mouth dropped open, as her body just stood there in awe.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he looked up through the window of the pet store. There was the same little dog they had become so close to these past few days. There was something very different about the area it was in. There weren't many toys left near the tiny teacup poodle, and there was a sign on the side that read "Adopted."

Gabriella's face soon became gloomy, and she just turned to Troy. "Look. The dog is being adopted. I can't believe it. I thought it would never leave. It won't be there after break when we walk home."

"Oh, Gabriella. I am so sorry. I know how close you got with the dog," Troy said as he walked up slowly, gently placing one of his hands on to Gabriella's shoulder.

Gabriella turned around with a very sad face, and looked at Troy, "It's okay. I should've known the dog was going to leave sometime."

Troy looked back at the dog and then back at Gabriella. "Come on Gab, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess. I have some present wrapping to do," Gabriella said as she started to turn away.

They continued walking, hand in hand until they got up Gabriella's nice green front door.

"Thanks so much for walking me home. I really appreciate it," Gabriella said as she put her arms gently around Troy's shoulders.

"No problem. I would do anything to be with you. Thanks for _letting_ me walk you home," Troy said as he pulled closer to Gabriella. There lips touched for a few moments. They both gently pulled away, and then went into a soft, but deep hug.

"I better get going. It's getting late," Troy said as he gave her one last kiss.

"Yeah, I have to go eat dinner, too. I will see you on Sunday?" Gabriella said pulling her keys out, and picking out the right key with her soft fingers.

"Definitely. I'll be there. It will be nice to have some alone time," Troy said looking at the beautiful brunette.

"Yes. Okay, well I should go inside and help my mom. I will talk to you later. I love you," Gabriella began to unlock the door to the small but wonderful house.

"I love you, too," Troy said looking right at the slim figure.

After the door shut behind Gabriella, Troy stood there admiring the place where his girlfriend had just been. He thought about the dog in the window, how they had met almost a year ago, that day. And he lastly thought about her amazing personality, the only one that would make him smile enough to only get it stuck in that same, wide position.

After a moment or two, Troy walked down the pathway of the stunning house, and headed home. He passed that same pet shop, stopping for only a second looking at the tiny teacup poodle in the window. He smiled again, and continued to stroll down the street. Once he got inside his own house, he went upstairs. He lay down on his double bed, with his head looking up at the ceiling. He closed his blue eyes, and just dreamt about the beautiful girl he cared so much about…….Gabriella.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed swinging the front door to her house open, and running into Troy's open arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Troy said wrapping his arms even tighter around her body.

Gabriella just smiled as she put her head on Troy's chest. She new how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like him.

Lightening her hug, Gabriella said, "Come on in. We have the house to ourselves. My mom went with my grandparents to dinner. They are in town from Portland."

Troy nodded and followed Gabriella into the house, still holding her hand from when they had let go of the hug.

"I love all of the Christmas decorations and the tree," Troy said taking his zip-up jacket off. He was wearing khacki pants with a striped collared shirt. "Very festive."

"Thanks. My mom and I like to decorate for all of the big holidays. Its always fun because its normally a new house, so we like experimenting," Gabriella said gesturing to Troy to put his coat on the hook next to the front door.

"Wow, Gabriella. This dinner was really good. You made it?" Troy said as he took his napkin off of his lap, and pushing his plate away from him.

"Yeah, I made it. My mom taught me how to do everything a few years ago. Its one of my favorite meals,"


	2. Chapter 2

Oops, sorry about the mishap...it might have been too long. LOL. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

she said as she picked up the nice china, both hers and Troy's, and made her way into the kitchen, Troy following behind.

"Well, I have to say, for a freaky math girl like yourself, you can definitely cook," Troy said as he placed his arms around the front of Gabriella's hips, while she started the water.

"Well, thank you. And a basketball jock like you can actually wash up pretty good," she said looking back at Troy. "Let me just soak these, then we can go into the other room."

"Sounds good," Troy responded, as he glanced up at the round clock that hung on the kitchen wall above the sink.

_Perfect timing. Chad will be here at 8:15. It's 8:12. Good. We will go into the other room right now, and I will make sure everything goes perfectly._

"Okay, I'm done," Gabriella said taking Troy's hand and started to head for the other room. "I was thinking maybe "A White Christmas" would be a good movie to watch?"

"Okay, Troy said as he sat down on the leather couch that sat on the wall directly across from the TV. _Please work, please let this work. _

Chad quietly made his way up the front walkway of Gabriella's house. He was very careful with the basket he was carrying, hoping to not make a noise. _Please work……please! _Chad thought as he stepped up to the front door, almost shaking from anxiousness.

"Let me just set this up, and we will be all good….."

_**DING-DONG. DING-DONG.**_

"Let me get that. It's probably like carolers or something," she said as she put down the remote control and headed for the door.

Chad glanced at his watch, checking for the time, as he looked down at the basket, making sure everything would go right. Anxious as he was, he was concentrating on the timing on everything so he would not screw anything up.

Gabriella made her way to the door, and gently placed her hand on the brass handle as she turned it ever so slightly.

_This is going to be perfect; I know it is……_Troy thought as he came up behind Gabriella.

Seeing the afro type hair through the faded glass, Gabriella continued to open the door. "Oh, hi Cha….."

All Gabriella saw was a yellowish, weaved basket sitting on the front step, and in it was a small black puppy, just sitting there staring her straight in the eye.

Gabriella just stood there, speechless, and almost to the point of shaking.

_Wow. Look at her face. Just look at it._

"Troy……I-It's…the dog…from the pet store. But…" Gabriella said as she regained her ability to speak. She turned around, looking very confused. "But…it said it was adopted…" Gabriella gasped, as she nearly jumped onto Troy hugging him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Gabriella gently picked up the puppy in one arm, as she cuddled it next to her cheek. She interlaced her free hand with his. Cuddling next to Troy, with her head placed gently upon his shoulder, she began to embrace the puppy on her chest.

"Playmaker," she said as she looked down at the puppy. Troy smiled snuggling up to her closer than before. "Perfect."

Gabriella glanced up at Troy, looking into blue eyes. "Thank you…..for everything."

Troy gently kissed Gabriella on the lips. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."


End file.
